The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant, botanically known as Alstroemeria hybrida, commercially used as a potted Alstroemeria, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Zapridapal’.
The new Alstroemeria is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Alstroemeria hybrida cultivar Stapripal, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,145. The cultivar Zapridapal was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within a population of plants of the cultivar Stapripal in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands on Dec. 31, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Alstroemeria by rhizome divisions in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands since February, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Alstroemeria are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.